


Over Over Over

by shocked_into_shame



Series: Marrissey Tumblr Prompts [5]
Category: The Smiths
Genre: Falling In Love Again, M/M, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, cheesy as fuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-21
Updated: 2015-02-21
Packaged: 2018-03-14 00:58:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3402587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shocked_into_shame/pseuds/shocked_into_shame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Originally Posted to Tumblr]<br/>Prompt: Johnny falls more in love every time he looks at Moz.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Over Over Over

The band is on stage, in the middle of playing their first encore song, so Johnny should really be paying attention to what he’s doing. But Morrissey looks absolutely wonderful in front of him, singing his heart out. His shirt left long ago, flung into the crowd. Flowers are spread out all over the stage. Due to glorious low-riding jeans, Johnny’s got a perfect view of the dimples just above the swell of Morrissey’s bum. Johnny loves those dimples, loves to place his hand there as they kiss feverishly.

The song ends and Morrissey turns around quickly to Johnny. His quiff is a bit flattened out, sweat on his forehead, cheeks flushed. He sends Johnny a shy, beautiful smile, one that says so much to the guitarist. His heart races in his chest as Morrissey turns back around and they begin their last song. Johnny plays absentmindedly, half-focused on his playing and half-focused on his beautiful boyfriend. The feeling that currently resides in his chest vaguely feels the same as when he first knew he was in love with Moz. He can’t wait to get off stage.

The concert ends, thankfully, and they file off in the darkness. Once they are in the safety of the wing, Johnny gets on his tip-toes and flings his arms around Morrissey’s neck, kissing him passionately on the mouth. Morrissey is startled but he kisses back automatically.

“What has gotten into you?” Moz asks, smiling shyly down at Johnny.

“I just… I just love you so much, you know?”

Morrissey captures Johnny lips in another kiss. Vaguely, they can hear Mike telling them to get a room. But neither of them seem to care.


End file.
